


Mistletoe and the guys.

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Artwork for Mistletoe, M/M, Prompt: Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the Prompt, Mistletoe.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 16 Dec - mistletoe prompt





	Mistletoe and the guys.

[ ](https://imgur.com/UpHDVfW)


End file.
